Inbetween Life and Death
by The Knowledge Zombie
Summary: So I always wondered what happened during Saitou's 'black-out' after his fight with Shishio. So here is my interpretation!


Apparently when I want to take a nap, my mind goes into over drive *sigh* one day I will either never sleep or sleep so much that my mind won't interrupt me! But the idea that did come across my mind, that I now have to write about, is when Saitou was 'unconscious' after he got defeated by Shishio. So what happened between that point and when he came back to see Kenshin win? Here is my take!

_Darkness – "Hn" he said tapping his pants to see if he had any cigarettes _

_A wonderful mess I got myself into. He thought, finally finding one, took a match and lit it._

"Come now Saitou, you shouldn't be smoking with your superiors around" A tall, well built man appeared in the darkness carrying a light with two other men by his side. One a lot smaller and with a boy-ish grin on his face, the other somewhat smaller than the man who just spoke, but much more rugged.

"_Kondo? Hijikata? Okita? Oh fuck I'm dead aren't I?"Saitou a man who never swore, had to on this occasion. Tokio is going to raise me from the dead and then kill me herself, he thought and took a long drag from his cigarette._

Okita laugh and smiled "Oh Saitou, you haven't changed at all over these 10 long years, but you aren't dead! Not yet anyways, you are between the living and the dead world" Kondo and Hijikata both nodded at Okita's statement.

"Don't be a fool Saitou; we aren't going to take you so easily! You still have a lot of work to do and to be defeated by such a low life." Hijikata mocked and Kondo rolled his eyes. "Such a disgrace but you have plenty of time to make up for it over the coming years."

_Good thing you are dead Hijikata, I might want to raise you and kill you myself for such a comment, Saitou thought to himself and sighed. "Well Hijikata, why don't you come back yourself and see if you can defeat him." Saitou said dryly finishing his cigarette. "Well, if I am not going to die, why am I here?" He asked coldly "Not that I don't miss seeing your lovely face." Saitou's brow knitted together with his harsh statement._

Kondo sighed "Always on the defensive Saitou, but you have a long while before you join us my friend, a few more decades at least! You've been doing the work of all 10 Shinsengumi units Saitou, and it is time you slowed down, you will always be the one to dispose of evil" He gave a snort "No one else is around to do so, but you have time my friend, that's if you live through this mess" He gave a menacing smile. "This is an order from your leader Saitou and if you don't follow it, I have all of eternity to give you hell for it. Slow down, evil will always be around no reason to be a fool and go seeking it every moment you get and enjoy your family, you may not show it Saitou, but you miss your new born son, the boy you rescued and _her._" Kondo said and Saitou stared blankly.

_He can't be serious… this isn't Kondo at all. "Hn" Saitou said and looked at Okita and Hijikata as well. He was expecting some sort of interference from them but nothing came. "Forgive me, Kondo but I cannot accept what you are saying, this is not the way we lived by during the revolution, this is not how we were ever expected to live win or lose. Your mind and emotions have gotten soft in this purgatory" Saitou spat back at his superior, he was grateful he wasn't gonna die right night, possibly because he knew Kondo would have killed him over and over again for his statement. _

"Saitou" the small goofy grin boy, whose smile has gone into a subtle look. "He hasn't gone soft Saitou, but when you have 10 years to think you come to new conclusions, new out looks." Okita said with a bit of a smirk.

_Not you too Okita! You of all people, I expected more from you. "You can't possibly agree with them do you Hijikata?"_

The rougher looking man gave a shrug. "It isn't I agree with them Saitou, it is more I understand what they are saying, in death we have no pride so I have no shame in saying this, we envy you Saitou, you were able to live and find someone, miraculously, to love you. We would have never given up our ideals to live Saitou, you must understand this, but if we were fortunate to have lived, maybe we would be as fortunate as you. You only think about the one big thing in life Saito, 'Aku Soku Zan' and you can live by it until you die, but don't forget the smaller things in life. That is the point Okita and Kondo are trying to make. So stop trying to be an idiot!" Hijikata sighed, shaking his head at the stubborn man. "Never could get anything through your thick skull.

_Saitou snickered "Same could be said for you," Saitou was about to make a very crude comment but stopped himself and turned his head away from him and looked at Okita._

Okita nodded along with Kondo. "Just try at least Saitou? That's all I ask, you and Okita were always my favorite captains and as the leader it is my duty to make sure you lead a meaningful, happy life." He said while looking to Okita who smiled and nodded "Stop being such a strong headed person Saitou, your are still scary either way" Okita gave a small laugh and realized a light coming from behind Saitou.

"It is your time to head back Saitou! We will see you soon my friend." All three dead men gave their last waves with Okita yelling. "Remember Saitou, live for the smaller things in life too!" His voice faded out and Saitou was quickly awaken to the sight of the battle between Shishio and Kenshin resuming.

'_Live for the smaller things, Hn' Saitou thought to himself watching the fight. I __will__ get them back for this; all 3 of them will pay whether it be in 5 years or 5 decades. Saitou sighed and his thoughts returned to the battle at hand, 'You better win Battousai, I have to start living for the smaller things in life now and if I can't I will personally make your life hell to wherever we go._


End file.
